


His Place

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Poetry, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Porny poem. Steve and Tony not named, but clearly it's them.Thank you WinterIron Discord serverAnd thank you to my beta, yuuki_Illene who definitely helped.All mistakes are mine





	His Place

On his knees.  
That's where he knows he belongs  
On his knees

Head bowed  
He waits for his master  
Head bowed

Completely bare  
Able to put the shield down  
Completely bare

Hard and aching  
He knows he's not in control  
Hard and aching

Deep inhale  
What he's lost doesn't matter  
Deep inhale

Hands tied  
He relaxes completely  
Hands tied

Neck collared  
He is safe because he's owned  
Neck collared

Head floating  
Not needing to be Captain  
Head floating

He says Master  
And the mechanic cares for him  
He says Master

On display  
Two desires meet each other  
On display


End file.
